


Marked for Death

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: MakoHaru AU week Sept 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates, haru's an idiot and makoto's a scaredy cat, rei and nagisa are mentioned too, rin and sousuke are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru AU week day 4: Pirates/Military</p><p>Captain Haru and his quartermaster receive help from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked for Death

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being its own, larger AU for the amount of headcanons I came up with for this.

A silence permeated the prison, reminding Makoto that he and Haru were the only ones in here.  The only ones careless enough to get caught.  He didn’t want to blame Haru for this mess, but he was scared, and his love was lying in the neighboring cell with a broken arm.  Hearing Haru shift, followed by a grunt of pain, Makoto scooted closer to the bars to make it easier to speak with him.

“Haru…  Are you alright?”

There was another grunt before Haru bit out a simple “Fine.”  He certainly didn’t sound fine and Makoto had known his captain for far too long to buy into the lie.

“Are you angry?”

The question caught him off guard and Makoto’s mouth turned down as he frowned.  After a few moments, he sighed and shook his head.  “I’m not mad.  I’m just scared.  You need to stop challenging Rin so much.”

Makoto knew that wasn’t something Haru wanted to hear but he pressed on, needing his love to understand just how much he was flirting with danger.  “I’m scared that next time you do something like that, Yamazaki won’t just break your arm…”

“I’m not afraid of him.”  Haru’s voice was soft as he spoke, letting Makoto know that he did regret getting them thrown in prison.  “But…  I’ll try to be more careful.  And you can fix my arm once we’re back on the Iwatobi.”

“So, I assume you have a plan for getting out of here?”

“Not at all.”

“Haru!  You realize the governor wants us executed at the end of the week?  We have to get out of here somehow!”  Makoto’s voice pitched upwards as panic laced his voice.  He didn’t know if it was panic over his own possible demise or if it was the fear of losing Haru.

“You won’t be executed if you follow what I say,” a new voice whispered and Makoto let out a shriek, only to have the voice shush him.  “Makoto, shut up!  Honestly, you’d think the quartermaster of a fearsome ship like the Iwatobi would be a bit braver!”  The young woman stepped forward, smiling brightly at him.  Her deep red hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was dressed like a deckhand.

“Gou?”  To say he was surprised would be an understatement, but Makoto had assumed that if anyone were to come break them out, it would be Nagisa.  Certainly not Gou Matsuoka, younger sister of the feared naval captain.

“It’s Kou, you idiot.  Now shut up.  I’ll get you both out of here.  Nagisa and Ryugazaki are waiting for you on the other side of the island.  But, I have one condition,” she said, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Kou.”  Haru’s voice drew her attention as well as Makoto’s, because the captain had been silent since the woman had arrived.  “Rin won’t be happy with this.  And it’s dangerous.”

“I know it’s dangerous.  I don’t mind.  Besides, I’m risking my life to free you, aren’t I?  You owe me, Haru.”

Makoto looked between Kou and the wall that separated him from Haru.  “What’s going on?  Go-, um, Kou, what do you want?”

With a wide grin, that reminded Makoto so much of her brother, Kou dangled the cell keys in front of her.  “I’m joining the crew of the Iwatobi.”


End file.
